


Christmas

by ValkyrieIsabella



Series: Jacob Frye x Reader [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieIsabella/pseuds/ValkyrieIsabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob is just... Nosy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was written last Friday- Obviously, Christmas is less than 7 days away.
> 
> Unoriginal title is also unoriginal.

“Stop trying to peek! It’s a surprise!” Y/N yelled, smiling as she pushed Jacob away from her, protecting the box in her hands from his gaze.

“What is it for?” Jacob then asked, his eyebrows furrowing together in confusion. “Christmas, my dear.” Y/N replied, looking up at the man who hummed his disapproval instead of voicing it. “You mean I can’t even have a hint of what it is?” “It’s something you need, I can tell you that.”

Jacob groaned in response, sitting on the couch behind him. “It’s not socks, is it?” “Does this box look small enough for socks?” Y/N teased, smiling. “Boxers?” “Absolutely not, Jay.” “Then what is it?!” Jacob stated, leaning up with his elbows resting on his knees, eyes narrowing slightly as he looked at Y/N, then at the now closed box in her hands as she set it on the floor in front of her, on the paper she had set out minutes before.

Y/N could only laugh at Jacob’s reaction, looking up at him, their eyes meeting. “It’s something special that I made for you. There’s a week until Christmas, Jacob- you can wait seven days.” Y/N then said, returning her gaze to the box, starting to wrap it.

“You’re even using Iron Man wrapping paper! You save that for spe- Y/N, it must be special if you’re using your favorite Avenger to protect it.”

“I told you, love.”


End file.
